Destinys Path
by Yume no Uta
Summary: Sometimes destiny leads us in pathes we don t want to go, but how can we change the path?
1. 0

Hi!

This is a new story requested by a friend of mine. OCs will be excepted. Please read everything if you want to submit a Oc.

Lolo-chii: Another one?

Oh shut up. Here´s the prouloge.

* * *

><p>A long time ago, so long that even the history books don´t memorize it, there was a great kingdom which folk always was happy. The kingdom was ruled by an honourable and wise King and his graceful an gorgeous Queen. They were blessed with a little boy who was born two years ago. Now it was time again for them.<p>

It was almost night. All the servants and maids had just on task tonight: The baby should be born alive, not dead.

Let´s skip time a bit. In the bedroom of the royal pair.

The Queen laid on her bed, her baby in her arms. "we got such a cute little girl" The queen smiled in the concerned face of her husband. He was terrified by the condition of the queen. Her voice was weak, her skin was almost white, her eyes were red, her hair was slimmish.

"My dear, please hush now" the king gave a weak smile as he took the baby out of the queens hands.

"Please, don´t let our little Kouhai fall. We both know how clumsy you are" the sick looking queen tried to reach her baby with her hands but she were to weak. The king looked at her with shocked but loving eyes. He gave the little infant to his beloved "So the name will be Kouhai?" The king smiled. "Yes" her glassy look was fixed on the child in her arms. "She is the one destiny has chosen so her name will be Kouhai"

These were the last words of the admired queen. She died in the same night her cute little girl was born. But the queen also was the only one who knew what the future would hold for her child. Her last word worn´t just babbled in sickness, they had a deep meaning. And time would get to Kouhai Kishi, the princess of the land of light.

* * *

><p>If you want to give me your Oc than <strong><span>PM<span>** me the info. I won´t except an Oc that´s not PMed.

Name:

Age: (the IE cast is around 16 years old)

Gender:

Personality:

Crush: (Not aloud: Fubuki)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance:

-Casual:

-Formal:

Race: (Wizard/Witch, Mermaid, Summoner, Dwarf, Giant...)

Past:

Others:

Weapon:

Summoner: You can summon everything you want: Animals things or, if you want, IE charakter(you can chose almost every Charakter you want)

Here some things you should now:

1.: I have some roles to give, but I want to do it by myself because I think thats the best.

2.: You can (if you want) also have a crush on San or Usagi (my Ocs).

3.: I´ll probably upload this after I uploaded on of my other storys.

Yeah, I think that was it for now.

Bye!


	2. AN Really important

Hi!

Just some things I think I forgot yesterday (it was pretty late)

Right now I can´t read reviews. I can see that I got some but I can´t read them. That´s why I told you to PM your Ocs. So, please, if you gave me your Oc in the review, than PM me them again.

The story dosn´t play in the anime time, but long long time ago (as I mentioned). It´s still important for me to know how your relationship in the anime time would be ´cos than I would try to make something similar.

You can add everything by race that you want. I couldn´t think of more in that moment but you can be a fairy or what ever you like.

Summoner can summon almost everything, but they are specified on one thing like animals, fire related things (your category can be huge like if you say earth related things than you can summon every earth animal and every thing else that´s related to earth)

If your a which or something magic related than you can summon one thing (a dragon, a car, whatever you want) but just one. Normal ones can´t summon things, but if you want you can be summoned.

So I think that was it for now. I´ll try to upload this story within in the next week

Bye


	3. 1

Hello! *waves*

I'm back from my little holiday trip. I´m sorry that I didn't reanswered the PM's, but I had too less time.

Lolo-chii: It was such a hard week for me. I didn't had anything to do. *sight*

Oh come on! I'm not your only friend, am I?

Lolo-chii: No but you´re the only one that acts so funny in weird situations.

Like what?

Lolo-chii: Like when we accidentally clicked on rated M and read that cinema story. You blushed and stuttered and couldn't look Inazuma Eleven for a week. *begins to laugh*

*blushed* T-that was just ... I-i-i ... please don't mention that.

Lolo-chii: Or when you read the charakter informations for the story where the OCs can have *** whith the IE cast. *can't stop laughing*

*Tomato red* That was so embaressing. There was even the question h-how they want to do ... it.

Lolo-chii: How's that embaressing? That's normal. I mean your parents-

OK I think we can stop here.

One thing that you should know: I may change the age of some charakter (just for not so important once like Someoka or Kurimatsu)

Now lets start the story.

* * *

><p>"Hurry, I have to hurry!" a girl whose black hair was tied into a ponytail run through the large corridors. She had tan skin and dark eyes that looked nervous in every room and corner that were on her way. The girl searched for her friend, her best friend, who had the habit to disappear if she liked to. Her friend was not a magical being or anything, she was just impatient and hasty.<p>

"Were could she have went?" suddenly the girl heard a loud noise. She rushed to the room were the noise came from and got a shock. She was in the room of the prince, the bookshelf that was going till under the room ceiling was overthrown and the books were distributed within the room. "Oujo-sama? Oujo-sama!" the girl ran within the room and tried to lift the bookshelf, but she was too weak for that. "Oujo-sama please were are you? Please, Oujo-sama say something so I know were you are!" she was hysterical and throw bocks away, just to find the princess.

"What are you doing there Tana-chii?" a soft voice asked the girl from behind. Tanaka was shock as she heard the familiar voice and turned around. As she saw the girl behind her she relaxed.

"Please, Oujo-sama stop scaring me like that" Tanaka sat down on a hill of books to rest a bit. "Oh come on! You know that you should not call me Oujo-sama! You´re my friend. You are aloud to call me Kouhai. Or, if you want, you also can call me Kou, Hai, KoHa, Koi-"

"Stop! You know I´m not aloud to call you by your first or last name. You know how your da- uhm... how the king is." she sighted. Only for that comment she could get killed. In the past the king would have laughed about this, no, such a comment wouldn't even had made, but since the queen had died he totally changed. He got mean and cold and cynic and there weren't much people who could stand him.

"Daddy is just a bit stressed. This won't hold on long" Kouhai said. ´It holds on since over ten years´ Tanaka scratched her head. Kouhais muddy brown eyes rested on the overthrown bookshelf. "Nii-san will be so mad at me" she chuckled.

"Of course he will if you throw down his bookshelf" Tanaka began to staple the books on the floor. "Why dose he even have all the books? I bet he didn't even read one of them." Kouhai took a book and deposit it on one of the book packs.

"No, please Oujo-sama. You don't need to help me." Tanaka waved with her hands. "She's right. You are the princess. You don´t have to do anything in this castle." A boy with fierily white hair and black eyes stepped into the room. "Shuuya-san!" Kouhais face lightened up. Gouenji Shuuya was one of the youngest commissioned officer in the castle. He was calm and cool and he was one of the few people that Kouhai deeply trusted. He along with Kouhais personal maid Tanaka, the chief cook, the old weird woman in the library and her father were the persons that were the closest to Kouhai.

"Oujo-sama, please don´t do things that are below your level." Gouenji took the books out of Kouhais hands. "Stop that! I'm not a child! I can do whatever I want and I also can clean up the mess that I did!" she shouted.

"My, my sis. Don't be so rude to your lifeguard." a guy embraced Kouhai from behind. "I-ichi-nii-san!" Kouhai turned around and tried to block Kazemarus view so he would not see the mess. "I thought you would be at the horse stables. I mean I didn't- wait, what?" she stared at Gouenji. "My lifeguard?"

"Yes, yes. Oto-san decided that Gouenji-kun should be you new lifeguard" Kazemaru smiled. "B-but for what do I need a lifeguard?" Kouhai was confused. "Well, he said that we life in dangerous times and that you need someone to protect you. Lots of strange people will-" "I don't need anybody to protect me!" Kouhai yelled at her big brother. "but Kouhai-chan. Oto-san just want to protect you." Kazemaru embraced his sister.

Yes, Ichroutas family name is Kazemaru. In commemoration of the died queen the king decided to give his son, who resembled the mother so much, the last name of his beloved.

Back to the topic. The little Kouhai looked deep into her brothers eyes. "Ichi-san, I am almost 14, I will soon get married to a stranger, Oto-san will give me half of his kingdom to rule. Still I never ever set even a foot out of the castle. I understand that he wants to protect me but I would prefer him not to do it." she went to the bed and sat down. "But Kouhai-chan-" Ichirota cut himself off. Till now he didn't noticed what happened to his room but now he got speechless.

"W-w-what happened here?" his eyes were wide open and his voice trembled. His room was in such a mess and everyone in the room knew that Kazemaru would freak out. But before he could Kouhai interrupted him

"Tanaka, would you be so kind to get the maids and servants to clean the room up? Gouenji-kun, please tell the cook that I am hungry. I want a three course menu. And Ichi-nii, please ask Oto-san who will become my future husband." Kouhai looked on the floor. A tear was forming in the corner of her eye. The three others in the room knew what this meant and went out of the room as fast as they could.

As no one else was in the room Kouhai began to cry bitterly. She couldn't stand this any more. Her father was to overprotective, her brother had nearly no time and everyone tried not to be too close to her because she was the princess.

"Hey, crybaby! Could you tell me where I get to the library?" Kouhai wipe her tears away as she heard the voice. "G-go out of this room t-than turn left and g-go straight on. It´s the huge door at the end of the corridor." Kouhai sniffed. Suddenly she realized that she was talking to a total stranger. She turned around to the window were the voice came from.

A girl with short black hair and sunglasses sat on the window sill. Her black tank top was so short that her slim stomach was good to see. Under her black tight skirt was a black fishnet leggings an a pair of high heels made her even higher than she already was.

"Who are you?" Kouhai was fascinated from the appearance of the strange girl. The eye-catching thing on the girl were her devilish red lips. Within all these black they were really flashy.

"Why should I tell you?" the girl stepped in the room and began to walk around. `I didn't expect such a mess in the princes bedroom´ the stranger thought to herself. ´But maybe I can find it here´ she looked at the books, threw some away so she could see the one that was lying under the first and sighted. ´that needs too much time!´ she looked through the room. She could … but no, the king had set traps for such a situation. There has to be a way to do this faster.

"What do you want here?" the eyes of the black haired wandered to the girl on the bed. ´cheap clothes, dirty face, messy hair? That just has to be a maid´.

Yes, right now Kouhai really looked like a maid. Earlier she had riding lessons. Her teacher was the meanest teacher in the whole kingdom. She really hated him and since she didn't even wanted to take riding lessons she surprised one of her maids, persuade her to change the clothes and tried the best to look like a really maid. In her waist long light blue hair was mud, her face was dirty. She even tried to lift heavy things so her hands were a bit ragged.

"Hey, Maid! Do you know something about the scroll of stones?" the black haired walked straight towards Kouhai and leant over her. "Maybe" Kouhai got intimidated by the girl. "Tell me everything you know or something really bad will happen" Kouhai could see the shape of the eyes of that girl and disturbed her. "F-first you gotta tell me what your name is" Kouhai shivered as the face of the stranger was just millimetres away from hers.

The black haired smirked. "Mikoto Kumomi. Now tell me what you know about the secret scroll" she looked Kouhai deep into Kouhais eyes. The princess gulped. "I-if I remember correctly than I heard about that scroll from the old wired woman." Mikoto leant nearer to Kouhai so Kouhai backed off. "And you´re sure that you´re not lying?"

"Y-yes!" Kouhai had to stare at Mikotos eyes. They had something catchy but Kouhai didn't knew what it was. "Well, than you have nothing against following me, right?" Kouhai gulped hard and nodded hasty.

"OK, than you'll lead me and I'll follow. But don't try any nasty tricks. I'm not into things like that right now"

* * *

><p>How was it? I hope you like it.<p>

So there will be a omniscient narrator who even knows the futur. So if there are words that souldn't be there because they didn't exsist than the narrator said them.

Did you know that there is an Inazuma live act? I didn't found an english sub version but as I start watching I couldn't stop. Also you can guess what they said if you know the Anime. I think The guys don't look that bad (except for the Teikoku player), the Hisuatsu technics look kinda cool and in the middle of the video It became really awesome 'cos they start to ... well, you'll see if you watch it.

Lolo-chii: I watched it, too and I think it's nice. Some of them can really do awesome things like special jumps (no idea how they´re called in english) also Domon dosen´t look that bad what I can't say from Sakuma or Kidou. Genda can jump pretty cool and there are even pinguins.

I think that was it for now.

Ja ne!


	4. 2

Hello!

Lolo-chii: How long has it been since you uploaded this?

Yume: Shut up.

Lolo-chii: *smirks* I just asked

Yume: Well, whatever. To all you readers, please read this till the end. It's important for me.

Lolo-chii: And for you all too.

Yume: so here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>"How long is this corridor?" Mikoto was walking after Kouhai since half an hour and she couldn't see an end. "Are you trying to fool me here?" Mikoto became angry. "I told you not to joke with me" Mikoto layed one hand on the handle of the Katana she had with her.<p>

"W-w-what do you want with that?" Kouhais looked at her and her eyes were full of fear. "I'm not joking. I swear!"

"But I don't know if I can trust you" Mikoto looked deep into Kouhais eyes. "And it won't hurt me to kill you now" she grabbed the handle of her Katana and was about to drag it out as a dry and shaky voice said "I wouldn't do that" Mikoto turned around to see who interrupted her. Behind Mikoto stood an old woman. She was short and had much wrinkles, but still she smiled a lunatic and fascinating smile. Her Kimono was too long so her hands and feets weren't visible and her white hair was tied in a bun.

"Who are you?" Mikoto glared at the woman. The woman began to giggle.

"My, my, you're such a funny little kid" the woman smiled widely.

"I'm not a kid!" the black haired dragged out her Katana and held it infront of the womans face. "I'm 17. And you're probably 382" she smirked.

"No, no" the woman smirked back. "I'm 384"

"Don't worry, old frump" Mikoto laughed. "I would never raise my Katana against helples children or gannys" she pushed her Katana back into its scabbad.

"Helpless you say?" the woman giggled. "If you would now!" she lifted one of her sleeves. In her hands, which were now visible, laid a little knif whichs blade shined in a light purple. "Strong venom. Killed so many people already" the woman grinned.

"You mean you-" Mikoto was spechless.

"Yes, yes" the woman replied giggling. She walked over to Kouhai who was irritated. "And you better not think about it. That's to exausting for you" she patted the princess in maid disguise.

"Maybe you can tell me where the scroll of stones is" Mikoto looked at the old woman. Suddenly the woman became very tense. She slowly faced Mikoto and ask with a very serious expression "Why?"

Mikoto shivered. The ice blue eyes of the woman blazed precariously.

"You're old ..." Mikoto said serious.

"Well, duh!" Kouhai laughed, but covered her mouth with her hands as Mikoto glared at her.

"I would be pleased if I could continue without any interruptions" Mikoto still glared at the princess. Kouhai nodded intense. Mikoto looked back at the woman. "You're old so you probably know about this" she showed her right wrist. On it was a Tattoo in a sharp of a bloody skull. The eyes of the woman wided and she grabbed Mikotos wrist

"Oh, my dear! You're so young but you have to suffer such a destiny" the woman caressed Mikotos cheek. Mikoto tried to back off but the woman held her wrist so tight that Mikoto couldn't do anything.

"Stop doing that! I don't want to get pityed by an old hag like you!" Mikoto finally was able to push away the weired woman. "How dare you grab me like that!" she rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry" the old woman bowed slightly. "follow this corridor and you'll get to a huge door. Behind that you'll find the library. Go to the old little shelf. In there are a lots of scrolls. But none of them is the right. You have to find the secret drawer. It's hidden really good. And there is a condition to find it" the woman smiled funny like at the beginning. "Just the one who's not searching can find it" she giggled. "Go now. I'll come after a time too" she smiled.

"See. I told you we're right" Kouhai pouted. "Why didn't you just trust me?" Mikoto sweatdropped. Was that girl serious? She told a stranger to trust her. Such a foolish little kid.

"Whatever" Mikoto didn't cared about the strange girl anymore. She just had to get to the library before someone noticed her presence. So she walked on and left Kouhai and the strange woman behind

"Hey, wait for me!" Kouhai dashed after her.

"Why are you following me?" Mikoto asked anoyed. That brat would just be a millstone around her neck.

"Why not?" Kouhai smiled.

"Because I don't need you anymore" Mikoto answered.

"But you seem to be fun and I want to try things I never did before" the princess replied.

"Do whatever you want" Mikoto gave up. It was too stressful to convince that girl.

* * *

><p>A short while after the girls went away the womans smile faded and she sighted. "I'm so sorry, my poor child. It will be the best for you. At least for now" She knelt down and pushed her Kimono up so her leg was visible. On her right leg was a tattoo in the sharp of a crescent. The crescent was creasy because of her wrinkly skin. Slowly she began to caress the tattoo and suddenly her skin seemed to become smooth and soft...<p>

* * *

><p>Yume: Sorry that it was so short. The next one won't be longer too. Sorry...<p>

Lolo-chii: So here are the important things:

**1. I still accept OCs (Not too much but some).**

**2. All those who already gave me an OC, please review this chapter so I know you're still interested in this.**

**3. All those who don't review this or the next chapter are going to be kicked out.**

Yume: Please take this serious. Also I will just introduce the next OCs after the next chapter

Lolo-chii: So this is it for now

Bye-Bye!


End file.
